Family Reunion
by BiggestOTHFan
Summary: Family Reunion


Family reunion

May 27

2011

[Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document. Type the abstract of the document here. The abstract is typically a short summary of the contents of the document.]

[Type the document subtitle]

Lucas Scott-34

Brooke Davis Scott-34

James Lucas Scott- 17 (Jamie) -12th Grade. Will turn 18 in the story

Max Richard Scott-9-4th grade

Brandon Keith Scott-9-4th grade

Mylee Louise Scott-7-2nd grade

Josh Daniel Scott-5-Kindergraten

Naomi Peyton Scott-5-Kindergraten

Dillon Shay Scott-3- With Brooke to the store sometimes, or with Karen at the cafe

Maya Rose Scott 21 months- With Brooke to the store sometimes or with Karen at the cafe

Caleb Sawyer Scott-2 weeks- With Brooke at the store

Brooke and Lucas were 16 when they had Jamie. Brooke owns Clothes over Bros. Lucas is the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Lucas did play for the Bobcats, but he injured his knee three years ago and had to retire. Jamie can sing. Every other Saturday night he sings at Tric.

Jake Jagielski-34

Peyton Sawyer Jagielski-34

Jennifer Elizabeth Jagielski-18-12th grade

Connor Robert Jagielski-9-4th grade

Hannah Brooke Jagielski-7-2nd grade

Benjamin Jacob Jagielski-5 (Ben) - Kindergarten

Liam Matthew Jagielski-2- With Peyton at the studio

Jake and Peyton were 16 when they had Jenny. Peyton is Jenny's birth mom. Peyton owns Red Bedroom Records. Jake is a chef at a fancy high class restaurant.

Nathan James-34

Haley James-34

Ryan Daniel James-18- 12th grade

Rachel Sarah James-18-12th grade

Tyler Nathan James-11- 6th grade

Jack Ethan James-9-4th grade

Michael Scott James-7-2nd grade

Jessica Nicole James-15 months (Jess) - With a nanny

Nathan and Haley were 16 when they had the twins. Nathan is the new history teacher at Tree Hill High. Haley is the new English teacher at Tree Hill High.

Dan and Deb

Nathan and Haley

Rachel and Jamie

Grace

Jessica

Emily

Melissa

Kayla

Jenna

Ryan and Jenny

Becky

Brooke

Mariah

Peyton

Tyler

Jack

Michael

Jessica

Karen and Keith

Lucas and Brooke

Jamie and Rachel

Grace

Jessica

Emily

Melissa

Kayla

Jenna

Max and Sophia

Theo

Brandon

Mylee

Josh

Naomi

Dillon

Maya

Caleb

Lilly

Jamala

Maegan

Sashlyn

Sumana

Sydney

Kimball

Ketaki

Paris

Aaron

Destin

Jayden

Janison

Stephanie

Bella

Summer

Paige

Jake and Peyton

Jenny and Ryan

Becky

Brooke

Madison

Peyton

Connor

Hannah

Benjamin

Liam

Chapter 1

Scott's

Jamie and Rachel got married and had Grace when they were 18 years old. Two years latter we had Emily. Emily was four when we had Melissa. We had Kayla about four years after Melissa. Kayla is six and Jenny is almost one. Are granddaughter Jessica is also about one.

Max and his wife Sophia have a son named Theo.

Brandon has no kids and is not married.

Mylee is a single mom to her daughters. Samantha and Tricia are nine years old.

Josh in kids and is not married.

Naomi Peyton Scott got married to Tyler Nathan James.

Dillon shay Scott is in college. With his little sis.

Maya rose Scott is at the same college as her big brother Dillon. He looks out for her.

Caleb sawyer Scott is a seiner at Tree hill high.

Lilly

Jamala

Maegan

Sashlyn

Sumana

Sydney

Kimball

Ketaki

Paris

Aaron

Destin

Jayden

Janison

Stephanie

Bella five and headed in to first grade. Bella took care of her little sisters. She loves them.

Summer is 12 months younger then Bella and cause by rap. Summer is 4 1/2.

Paige is two. She is the baby and she loves it.

James's

Ryan and Jenny have four kids.

Becky is 16 with her twin sister Brooke. They do cheerleading. They play games with each other. There their for each other when they need each other. They get thought boy drama together.

Brooke is 16 and Becky's twin. They do everything together.

Madison is 12 years old. She looks up to her sisters, and cousins Grace, Emily.

Peyton was named after her grandma. Peyton is four years old. Kayla is my best friend and cousin.

Jamie and Rachel got married and had Grace when they were 18 years old. Two years latter we had Emily. Emily was four when we had Melissa. We had Kayla about four years after Melissa. Kayla is six and Jenny is almost one. Are granddaughter Jessica is also about one.

Grace is 16 and is a mom to her daughter Jessica.

Emily is 14 and a good girl she gets starts A's. I love school. I read and write. My big sis pays me to do her homework.

Melissa is 10 I look up to my big sis Emily. I do not look up to my big sis Grace she is a bad girl. She has nice Jessica. I love Jessica, but I hop she dose not turn out like her mom.

Kayla is six years old her best friend is Peyton who is two years younger then her.

Jenny is named after her ant Jenny. Is Peyton the 2's mom.

Tyler

Jack

Michael

Jessica my nice Grace's daughter was given my name.

Jagielki's

Jenny and Ryan got and Becky and Brooke at 18. Four years latter we had Madison. Now 12 years we have Peyton who is four years old. It has been hard on us but we would not be were we are to day if it was not Rachel and Jamie.

Becky is 16 with her twin sister Brooke. They do cheerleading. They play games with each other. There for each other when they need each other. They get thought boy drama together.

Brooke is 16 and Becky's twin. They do everything together.

Madison is 12 years old. She looks up to her sisters, and cousins Grace, Emily.

Peyton was named after her grandma. Peyton is four years old. Kayla is my best friend and cousin.

Connor

Hannah

Benjamin

Liam

At the Scott in Austin, TX,

Rachel we need to get going it is going to be a long drive. I know that baby. Is Grace going with us? She is taking her car and fallowing us there. So we have Emmy, Melissa, Kayla, and Jenny with us. Grace is bringing Jessica as well. Can you call Jenny and find out when they are leafing as well.

At the James in Austin, TX,

Peyton is like why is Kayla not here? Because you know she is going on that trip, why can't I because we are driving down as a family. Can you asked if she can be in are car? Yes, I will ask but I make no promise. Brooke, Becky get down here now! Brooke and Becky come running down the stirs what mom? Are you packed? No, mom we are working on it.

At the Scott in Atlanta, Georgia,

Lilly is working around the clock to be ready for all the family. That is coming to this thing. Well get down here kids. You know we are hosting the family reunion. It's going to be my big brother, and my sister Stephanie, there kids, and there kids' kids.

Rachel you ready to go ask your daughters that. In the car Jamie yelled. He did a head count. Then drove to Jennys' dropping off Kayla, at Jenny's, and hitting the road with Jenny and Ryan right behind them. Here we come Atlanta, Georgia.


End file.
